


ShadowRoseTale ( On Hold)

by MarieCansdale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), F/M, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieCansdale/pseuds/MarieCansdale
Summary: After Frisk falling in the underworld, figured her curse of cost of rests is having a bloody red rose on her body.





	ShadowRoseTale ( On Hold)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in inspired of Flowerfell and Rosetale. They belong to their rightful owners

Frisk didn't knew where she was, maybe she just dream. She didn't understand why her knees were in pain. Slowy get up. She saw a flower with a face. She was terrifying by the flower.

" Hello there, I'm Flowey" say the flower with an smile.

"Hello Flowey, I'm Frisk" Frisk said. "What is this place, Flowey?" Asked Frisk as she sat by Flowey.

"Well, it's the underground. And not many human fall down here" Flowey laughed.

After few minutes of talking, Frisk decided that Flowey could come along.


End file.
